We All Need Someone To Hold On To
by rsweez
Summary: So this is a tad bit late, but this is how I would've wanted 7x02 "Shock To The System" to play out. a few grammatical errors, and spelling.  R


"I had a good day today, I saved a girl, I did that. You are treating me like a basket case, and people are believing you! I am a good doctor and I deserve to be treated no less than that. So could you just leave me alone? Please, just leave me alone..." Lexie begged him.

"You got it." Mark said quickly. All he wanted was for Lexie to be happy, even if this broke his heart. He loved her.

Lexie sighed and turned on her heel quickly, he watched as she turned the corner the 'clip clops' of her heels on the wet concrete fading. Mark wanted to go to Joe's and drink away his sorrows, but if he did indeed know her well enough, she'd most likely be heading there. So he would go home to his lonely apartment, to his lonely bed which she used to sleep in beside him. Mark was tired of being alone...

* * *

Lexie approached Emerald City Bar. She watched as as people walked in and out, she heard laughter, and conversations. She smelt booze, and the salt of peanuts and bar pretzels. Standing across the street of the Joe's she realized she did not want to go in anymore. She did not want to go home. Meredith's attic was hardly home, she didn't feel like hearing MerDer married bliss, Alex was akward to be around, you can forget about April cheeriness and Jackson's screaming always woke her up.

She sighed at herself the one place where she actually wanted to be was Mark's. After she begged him to just leave her alone all she wanted was to lay beside him, to hear his raspy voice whisper in her ear. So instead she went back to the hospital. An On-Call room would be "home" tonight.

* * *

Mark stood at the nurses station filling in a patients chart. He heard a door click, he looked up to see a messy looking Lexie exit an On-Call room. He was relieved to see no one follow her out, but concerned to see looking like this. Her hair messy, and yesterdays eyeliner smudged under eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes as well. She felt his stare and she glanced up at him, he quickly looked back to his chart.

"Did you tell her?" a woman's voice from behind mad Mark jump.

"Whoa? Are you alright?" Callie asked Mark, he just stared at her.

"Oh, did she reject you?" Callie questioned

"No, not exactly..." He answered while rubbing his cheek as he usually did in awkward situations.

"Well then...? I'm not in the mood for 'Sloan's 1-3 word answers' so just tell me" She barked

"I went to tell her how I felt and she wouldn't let me speak, she told me to leave her _alone..." _He frowned thinking about it.

"Oh Mark" Callie began sympathetically "You just need to give her time, she'll come around." Callie finished.

"I'm trying!" He snapped and he left Torres alone.

20 minutes later he heard a familiar sigh from behind him. He pivoted to see Lexie standing there and he had to keep all of his emotions bottled and hidden to stop him from grabbing her and kissing her with all of the passion he felt for her.

This was the last thing she wanted to do, not only did she not want to beg, he was the last person she wanted to beg to.

"Dr. Sloan, I have nothing to do today, and no one will take me... so can I please work with you today?" She blurted out quickly.

A dazed Mark nodded and handed her the chart and she took it.

"Thank you" she sighed he hadn't brought up anything personal.

"Dr. Grey, you okay?" He asked worry clear in his voice.

"I am at work Dr. Sloan, I do not need you to babysit me. I am _fine_. If you're going to mother me and hover over me all day I will find someone else to work with" she said bitterly.

He quickly shook his head

"No need for that, you can scrub in with me in surgery please prep Ms. Thomas 207" he said to her.

"Right away." She gave him a strictly professional smile.

He watched her walk away and he tapped his pen on his finger. He had to tell her how he felt now. Even if she wanted him gone. He _had _too.

* * *

Lexie quickly walked into the patient's room. She smiled at the woman and opened her chart.

"Dr. Grey" Mark said from behind her

"Uh, Tracy Thomas, 36 here for an abdominoplasty..." Lexie finished

"I know, I know" The woman began. "You're a young surgeon, looking for something more interesting"  
She said

Lexie shook her head quickly "No, No, not at all all of us fight tooth and nail to get _anything_. I'm happy to be on you're case, and services today" She smiled to the woman.

Mark cleared his throat. "Tracy what we'll be doing is removing excess skin and fat from your middle and lower part of your abdomen and tuck the rest of your skin down, and any scaring you may get should be below you're swimsuit or underwear line. This surgery shouldn't be anymore than a couple of hours" He finished

Tracy nodded "After 3 kids it's going to be nice to have my body back" She said

"Well soon you'll be looking and feeling fantastic" He flashed her his super Sloan grin. Lexie's favourite...

Lexie watched as some nurses came and wheeled Ms. Thomas to the OR.

Lexie began to follow when she felt a tug at her hand she turned and met Mark's stunning blue eyes; her heart melted.

"Lexie last night I-" He began

"Mark I can't do this, not now, not _here_" Her voice wavered.

"Let me finish" he cut in "I know you want me to leave you alone, and I will, but I have to tell you, I'm so in love with you I can't quite stand it. You make me happier than anything I've ever known, and all I wanna do is have a part in making you happy, that's all I ever want to do for the rest of my life. I wanna go through your rough times with you, I wanna be there for the best parts too, I just want to be with you forever. Even if you don't want me around, I will _always_ be here for you, because _I'm in love with you_"

She stared at him her eyes glossy, Mark's confession broke her heart and put it back together again. She got this weird feeling in her stomach it she adored him so much.

He sighed "I'll see you-" He began

She grabbed him and kissed him. A kiss full of 8 months of longing and love, and passion. Her hand on his oh so familiar face. He held her tight against his body cupping her face and holding her waist. He had missed her so much. Finally she broke the kiss still holding on to his face she had tears streaming down her own.

"Lex..." he spoke thoughtfully, a loving smile on his face.

"I have to go." she said quickly, she dashed out of the room trying to control her sobs.

"Mark started to follow her "Lexie!" he called after her, but she was gone.

* * *

Lexie's was hot. Her blood was boiling she had a fever. This was too much for her she should have known how he felt, he never thought she was a nutcase, he just wanted to be there for her, the best way he knew how and she wasn't letting him in. He was being serious he wanted to have her and love her forever, and that scared the crap out of Lexie. She wanted that too, but now it was out on the table staring her right in the face. It was the good kind of scared though...

She loved Mark too, with every nerve ending in her body. She never did get over him no matter how many times she told her self. She was just so overwhelmed, how could she trust that he would never hurt her again. She should know he wouldn't. She wanted this to work. They had chemistry after all.

_"You made her speak Mrs. Patterson she said 'hi' she spoke... I respect you, as a man, as a surgeon as a teacher I respect you. So teach me."_

_"What are you doing? Don't do that, Stop."_

_"Teach me."_

_"Stop"_

_"Teach me."_

"_We can't do this you're Little Grey, I'm you're teacher, and I promised..."_

_"So teach me"  
_

"_Lexie..."_

_"Teach me"_

_"Teach me..."_

_"Come on am I really so Bad?"_

_"No... I am"_

_*  
"I'm so sorry"_

_"It was worth it"_

_"No, No it, it wasn't, well maybe a little... Thank you"_

_*  
"Yes the odds are against us I'm a one woman wrecking ball all I do is break you your hand your penis your relationships your life, I'd say our survival rate is about 3% and that's bad but I don't think we should give up on this atleast not yet because-"_

_"You think you broke me Little Grey? You're the one who put me back together..."_

_*  
"Lex... I'm still in love with you... I tried not to be... and Sloane's gone, there's no baby, and I don't wanna sleep around... I wanna another chance... I'm in love with you..."_

_"Karev... Mark I- I have a boyfriend..."_

_"I know, I'm saying you could have a husband_

_*  
_"Mark..." Lexie mumbled to herself. She knew...

* * *

Mark finished his surgery _without_ Lexie he was lucky it was a very non complez surgery, because he was distracted the whole time. He'd paged her several times looked around the locker rooms, On-Call rooms, closets, and halls for her throughout the whole damn hospital she was no where. It frustrated the hell out of him but he would never give up on Lexie.

He sat on his couch holding a glass of scotch he stared at the ring he bought for Lexie . He took another sip of his drink when a knock came to his door, he slipped the ring into his pocket. He walked to the door and quickly opened it. Lexie stood there she looked determined until she looked him in the eyes and her mind went blank.

"I had a whole speech I was gonna recite, and, uh, now, I, I uh..." She was stuttering.

Mark raised his brows and then looked down at Lexie, he could see she was a loss for words and her mind was racing to find them

"Lexie...?" He finally said.

"I love you. I never stopped and I know that throughout this whole time I've been making things worse, and maybe it would be best if we just gave up"

Mark got antsy he didn't like seeing Lexie feel this way

"But I love you, in a really, really big way, and love is always enough it makes everything simple and 3% is not _nothing_ and I want everything you do, I want a big house in the country with a fenced in yard for our dogs to run around in, I want to marry you and be Mrs. Lexie Sloan. I want a little girl with your eyes who will have you wrapped around her little finger and a boy who will be just like you, a trouble maker when he's young and a ladies man when he's older, and most of all I want you Mark, I want you forever."

Mark took her in his arms and kissed with everything he had. When he let her go she stood there smiling, a glow on her beautiful face. Mark grinned and reached into his pocket, and got down on his knee.

Lexie's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Mark?" She questioned him.

"I think I said everything earlier and you confirmed everything now, I love you Alexandra Caroline Grey, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry _me_?"

Lexie took a huge breath and nodded profusely "Yes, Yes a thousand times yes!" she squealed.  
He grinned and slid the ring on her left ring finger. When he got up he kissed her again.

"You're not crying?" He asked

"I think I'm cried out now..." She laughed.

"He smiled and pulled her into his apartment to make their engagement official.


End file.
